Yachicienta
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Yachicienta era una pobre empleada que, como ya todos deben saber, solo quería asistir al baile real... además de volver su vida un poco más interesante. Muchas veces llegó a pensar que aquello era imposible, pero con un poco de ayuda mágica, cualquier sueño puede hacerse realidad.


¡Saludos a todos los lectores que son tan esporádicos como mis publicaciones! (?!)

No sé qué clase de saludo e introducción fue lo de más arriba, pero bueh.

Les presento mi primera parodia de Haikyuu. Antes de permitirles comenzar con la lectura, debo contar que la idea original de este fic era una parodia de Hetalia que nunca terminé ni llegué a publicar. Años más tarde releí lo que llevaba escrito y me dije "no está mal, podría cambiar a los personajes…", y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue poner a los de Haikyuu, dado que tiene un elenco tanto o más amplio que la otra serie... y es un anime muy _parodiable_ (si ya el mismísimo autor se dedica a hacerlo de tanto en tanto x'D)

Espero que disfruten del fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Este es tan solo el primer cap, luego vendrán más :)

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Érase una vez, en un muy lejano lugar, un bello y pacífico reino. Lamentable era el hecho de que, por más que fuese un sitio apacible en donde sus pobladores podían vivir felices y tranquilos, existiesen personas malintencionadas. Víctima de aquellas era Yachicienta, una tierna y temerosa adolescente que había quedado huérfana de padre a una edad temprana y, luego de aquella triste pérdida, quedó a cargo de su madrastra y de sus dos masculinas hermanastras, quienes se aprovechaban de su pusilanimidad y falta de carácter y la obligaban a hacerse cargo de las labores domésticas de sol a sol, sin paga, días libres ni derecho a protesta.

—¡Yachicienta! —irrumpió en la cocina la primera hermanastra, caminando a paso rápido mientras sujetaba las faldas de su vestido—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí? ¡Aún no has terminado de limpiar!

—P-Pero hermana Tohru —repuso la chica, temblorosa—, acabo de terminar con la limpieza de toda la casa.

Y no mentía, puesto que cada estancia y rincón de su hogar lucía pulcro y radiante, libre de cualquier clase de impureza.

—¡Tohruuuuu! —voceó Hajime, la segunda hermanastra, quien entró a toda velocidad llevando una sandía entre sus brazos—. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no molestes a Yach…!

Mas el sermón de la joven fue acallado cuando la otra, con mucho disimulo, le hizo una zancadilla, provocando que la sandía saliera disparada y acabara reventándose en el piso.

Yachicienta soltó un alarido y se arrodilló junto al desastre, sintiéndose devastada.

—Ups… perdón —dijo Tohru de manera hipócrita, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

—¡Imbécil! —le espetó Hajime—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Y por qué corrías con una sandía, hermanita? —cuestionó, divertida.

—¡Quería preparar una ensalada de frutas! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!

—Sí, que deberías tener cuidado de no tropezar cuando corres por la casa —le enseñó una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldita… —masculló, arremangándose los puños de la blusa.

Tohru emitió un gritito agudo y se marchó corriendo, siendo perseguido por la furibunda Hajime.

—¿Por qué mi hermana Tohru es tan cruel conmigo? —se lamentó la sirvienta, abatida.

De esta forma, no tuvo más opción que encargarse de limpiar el piso de la cocina otra vez.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kiyoko, la madrastra, convocó una reunión en la sala de estar con sus dos hijas. Les contó que un mensajero real le había entregado una invitación de parte del mismísimo rey para un baile en el palacio cuya finalidad era encontrar una esposa para el príncipe.

—Y como bien saben —habló—, nada nos vendría mejor en estos momentos que vincularnos a la realeza, por lo que les encargo, queridas hijas, que se esfuercen en enamorar al príncipe para que decida desposar a alguna de ustedes, solo así podremos pagar todas nuestras deudas de una vez por todas y olvidarnos de las malditas preocupaciones económicas.

—Pero madre —replicó Hajime—, no es nuestra culpa que te hayas endeudado hasta las cejas comprando vestidos, zapatos y joyas.

Kiyoko le dirigió una mirada asesina que la hizo estremecerse de pavor. Sin dejar de acariciar a Lucilev, su gato gris de ojos verdes, la mujer prosiguió:

—Por desgracia, la herencia que me dejó mi amado Koushi ya la invertí en asuntos de gran importancia, es por ello que ahora necesito que hagan lo que les pido. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—La verdad es que yo no quie…

—¡SÍ! —aceptó Tohru, exaltada cual vulgar colegiala a la espera de vivir un romance—. ¡YO LO HARÉ, MADRE! Con mucho gusto. Además, dicen que el príncipe es muy guapo —sonrió como tarada, imaginando que sería un joven alto, elegante y de buen porte.

—Espero de todo corazón que mañana por la noche llegues al palacio con la misma buena disposición que estás mostrando ahora, hija. No pierdas de vista tu objetivo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se incorporó, colocando las manos en su cintura—. ¡Ya verás que yo seré quien conquiste al príncipe y se haga con toda su fortuna! —y, habiendo dicho esto, rio maléficamente.

De pronto, Yachicienta, quien había estado escuchando a hurtadillas desde el otro lado de la puerta, abrió con timidez para pasar a la habitación y reunió el coraje suficiente como para atreverse a hablar:

—Madrastra, lamento interrumpir, pero quería pediros que me permitieseis asistir al baile real.

Kiyoko se cruzó de brazos y contestó de manera tajante:

—No.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Porque eres fea, por eso —le soltó Tohru.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Kiyoko.

Su hija chilló como un caniche asustado y cerró la boca.

—Porque alguien debe cuidar la casa mientras nosotras no estamos —fue el único motivo que le dio a su hijastra—. Así que te quedarás aquí.

—¡P-Pero no pretendo quedarme demasiado tiempo! —trató de insistir—. ¡Con una media hora bastará! Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda y…

—Yachicienta, no me hagas repetirlo. Te quedarás aquí y punto —sentenció con severidad.

Y, debido a su pusilanimidad y falta de carácter que fueron mencionadas con anterioridad, no fue capaz de seguir protestando.

—Sí, madrastra.

* * *

Las personas de aquella casa ignoraban el hecho de que no eran las únicas moradoras. Escondidos tras un agujero en la pared, un grupo de ratoncitos se dedicó a oír su conversación con sumo cuidado.

—Esa malvada mujer y su malcriada hija me sacan de quicio —gruñó Ryuunosuke, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pobre Yachicienta —la compadeció Yui—, ojalá pudiéramos ayudarla.

—Puefh crheo khe debheríamofh hafher algho phor ella —opinó otra ratoncita que tenía la boca llena de migas de pan.

—No deberías hablar con la boca llena, Yukie —la reconvino Daichi, quien era el líder del grupo.

—¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó Keiji, el más serio de todos.

—Debemos idear un plan —decidió el líder. Agarró un pedazo de hoja de papel y lo fijó en la pared con una tachuela vieja. Acto seguido, trazó líneas y figuras sobre la blanquecina superficie con la raíz de una pluma de cuervo untada en tinta de café—. Para comenzar, debemos hacer esto y…

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, luego de que Yachicienta acabara con los quehaceres del hogar, apoyó su cuerpo en el alféizar de la ventana de su cuarto y miró hacia el exterior.

—Con permiso —dijo Hajime antes de pasar—. ¿Qué haces allí? —quiso saber.

—Busco inspiración —respondió la muchacha, con tono desapasionado.

—¿Inspiración? ¿Para qué?

—Para encontrar alguna manera creativa de quitarme esta depresión…

Llegados a este punto es necesario hacer una aclaración: la verdad es que las únicas que hacían sufrir a Yachicienta eran su madrastra Kiyoko y su hermanastra Tohru. Hajime siempre se preocupaba de su bienestar y la trataba con el respeto que merecía, por lo que mantenían una buena relación.

—Qué fastidiosas son, ¿no? —comentó la recién llegada, acercándose a ella—. En realidad, este barrio es muy tranquilo y nuestra casa jamás ha estado en peligro, al menos no en el tiempo que llevamos viviendo aquí. No hace falta que te quedes, pero la idiota de Tohru es insoportable y mi madre es una arpía sin corazón.

—¡N-No hables tan mal de ellas, por favor! Además… no puedo desobedecer a mi madrastra —se encogió—. Y aunque me permitiese ir… ni siquiera tengo un vestido adecuado —reparó—. Lo único que tengo son vestidos sencillos que en el baile lucirían como harapos…

—Te prestaría uno de los míos, pero te quedarían enormes.

—No te preocupes por eso —ladeó la cabeza, posándola sobre sus propios brazos, y cerró los párpados—. Gracias por querer ayudarme.

—N-No tienes por qué darme las gracias —contestó Hajime, con cierta timidez. Se colocó a su lado y observaron a los rechonchos polluelos de cuervo que reposaban sobre las ramas de un gran roble cercano—. ¿Y si confeccionaras un vestido? —sugirió—. Digo, no sé si encuentres la forma de convencer a mi madre para que te deje asistir al baile con nosotras, pero podría servirte para pensar en otra cosa y animarte.

—¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? —se enderezó—. Me faltan materiales. Veamos… —comenzó a sacar cuentas con los dedos— no tengo telas, me faltan hilos de colores, perdí mis tijeras… y… creo que mi madrastra vendió la máquina de coser que teníamos.

—Hummm… tienes razón, parece complicado.

Se creó un silencio entre ambos, el cual se rompió cuando una aguda voz exclamó:

—¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —se sobresaltó Yachicienta.

—¡Aquí abajo! —volvió a hablar Daichi.

Al bajar la vista, se encontraron con un grupo de cinco ratoncitos que caminaban en dos patas.

Yachicienta ahogó un grito.

—¡Ayyy, ratones! —chilló—. Oh, pero…

Mirándolos con más detenimiento, notó que lucían ropa y sombreros en miniatura fabricados con retazos de tela, y aquello le pareció tan adorable que les perdió el miedo de inmediato.

—Ohhh, qué lindos —sonrió.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —gritó Hajime—. ¡¿Ratones que hablan?!

—¡B-Baja la voz, por favor! —le pidió, corriendo a cerrar la puerta—. Si las demás se enteran, ¡los matarán!

—¡¿Y no es eso lo que deberíamos hacer?! ¡No solo son una plaga, sino que además pueden hablar! ¡Tienen que ser monstruos!

—¡¿CÓMOOO?! —estalló Ryuunosuke—. ¡Nos ofrecemos a ayudar a Yachicienta ¿y así nos tratas?! ¡Desgraciado!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, animal inmundo?! —le ladró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡¿Ah?!

—Chicofh, no pheleen.

—Yukie, ¡¿puedes dejar de comer?! —la regañó Daichi.

—¡Cálmense, por favor! —casi rogó la empleada, nerviosa—. Hermana Hajime, tal vez deberíamos escucharlos.

La joven miró a los ratoncitos con desconfianza, y solo después de conversarlo con Yachicienta, terminó aceptando.

* * *

Por fortuna para las doncellas y el grupo de ratones, ni Tohru ni Kiyoko alcanzaron a oír los gritos. Sin embargo, había alguien más que sí los escuchó, y sospechó que algo interesante sucedía.

Se acercó a la puerta, se apoyó sobre la misma y pegó la oreja, tratando de oír algo.

Cuando sintió vocecitas agudas provenientes del otro lado, sonrió con malicia.

* * *

—Err… entonces ustedes son… ¿ratones costureros? —dijo Hajime, tratando de entender.

—¡Exacto! —asintió Daichi, muy confiado—. Tenemos suficientes conocimientos y habilidad como para elaborar la prenda ideal para Yachicienta, así que no se preocupen, ¡déjenlo en nuestras manos!

Yachi entrelazó sus dedos, emocionada, y se puso de rodillas para mirarlos más de cerca.

—¿De verdad? —gimoteó, con los ojos vidriosos—. ¡Qué ratoncitos tan bondadosos! —sollozó—. ¡Estoy tan feliiiz! ¡No sé si merezco sentir tanta felicidad!

—Pero no entiendo —reparó la mayor de las doncellas—, ¿dónde lo harán? Por aquí no veo los instrumentos ni los materiales que hacen falta para…

—Ah, eso lo arreglamos en seguida —le aseguró Ryuunosuke, sin dejarla acabar su frase—. ¡Daichi, haz lo tuyo!

Como respuesta, el líder trepó a toda velocidad por la pared, se asomó por la ventana y les hizo señas a las avecillas negras del exterior, las cuales batieron sus alitas, desaparecieron de su vista durante unos instantes, y para cuando volvieron a hacerse visibles, una detrás de otra, ingresaron al cuarto llevando en conjunto unas cuantas cajas con instrumentos de sastrería.

Yachicienta reparó en que dichos animalitos tenían un aspecto bastante curioso, dado que sus cuerpos eran demasiado redondos, sus ojos, muy pequeños, y cada uno parecía usar un peinado diferente.

Haciendo uso de sus pequeñas patas, abrieron las tapas de las cajas y extrajeron diversos utensilios: una tijera para tela, una huincha de medir, una almohadilla para alfileres, tiza para tela, paquetitos con agujas, reglas y cerchas de costura, cintas de colores y montones de carretes de hilo. Fueron dejando los objetos sobre la mesa que la muchacha usaba de escritorio. Los ratoncitos Yui, Keiji y Yukie subieron por una de las patas de madera de dicho mueble para comenzar a enhebrar agujas.

De pronto, el polluelo que tenía una alborotada melena pelirroja se acercó un par de plumas al pico y emitió un sonoro chiflido para llamar a un segundo grupo de cuervos.

Yachicienta y Hajime divisaron a lo lejos una bandada que acarreaba otros elementos de mayor tamaño. Entornaron los ojos, y ahí fue cuando captaron que no solo portaban largos rollos de tela, sino también una pesada máquina de coser. Abrieron sus orbes como platos, impactados.

—Qué animales más raros hay por aquí —comentó Hajime—. Tal vez sí sea buena idea que alguien se quede cuidando la casa —pensó en voz alta.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, las avecillas hicieron entrar los objetos restantes por la ventana, sin embargo, Hajime tuvo que agarrar el pesado aparato metálico en el último instante, dado que estaban tan agotadas por aguantar semejante peso que estuvieron a punto de dejarlo caer. Tras casi haberse torcido alguna extremidad y de haber colocado la elegante máquina sobre la mesa, se limitó a observar en silencio desde una esquina, ya que supuso que de aquel momento en adelante no sería de mucha ayuda.

La ratoncita Yui le pidió a Yachicienta que se desvistiera. Al oír esto, su hermanastra dio media vuelta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, colorada hasta las orejas.

—¿Eh? —musitó la muchacha—. Hermana Hajime, ¿por qué…?

—¡N-No te preocupes! ¡No voy a mirar!

De todos modos, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su repentino nerviosismo —el cual no comprendía, ya que ambas eran chicas… ¿o no?—, porque en cuanto quedó en camisola, Yukie y Yui se lanzaron a tomar sus medidas. Habiendo hecho esto, todos los animalitos se pusieron manos a la obra con la confección del atavío. Los ratones se encargaron de trabajar con las telas y costuras, y las avecillas se preocuparon de las cintas, los lazos y otros pequeños detalles. Pese a ser criaturas silvestres, eran muy ordenadas y metódicas.

Yachicienta, que se encontraba en el centro de los fantásticos acontecimientos, contemplaba el espectáculo que le ofrecían, maravillada.

—¡Ya puedes mirar, pelos parados! —avisó Ryuunosuke.

—¡¿A quién llamas pelos parados?! —reaccionó Hajime. Cuando volteó, alcanzó a ver que dos polluelas, una rubia y una morena, habían cogido los rubios cabellos de Yachicienta para amarrarlos con una cinta.

Se quedó sin aliento.

Una vez completada la labor, la chica les dio las gracias de corazón a todos. No paraba de verse al espejo, y es que aún no podía creer que esos animalitos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían logrado convertirla de plebeya a damisela.

—¡Guau! —fue lo único que pudo decir Hajime, que estaba sorprendidísima con los resultados.

Y sin consultar, sin dar aviso, sin que nadie se lo esperara, la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró a toda velocidad una figura gris y peluda.

Se trataba del gato Lucilev, cuyos ojos fulguraban ante la perspectiva de que no solo cazaría unos apetitosos ratones, sino que también podría atrapar algún delicioso polluelo para la cena.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡LUCILEV, NO! —clamó Yachicienta.

Los pequeños cuervos lo tenían más fácil, ellos podían echarse a volar y escapar con rapidez, mientras que los roedores eran conscientes de que no contaban con aquella ventaja, por lo que estaban en serios aprietos.

—¡RETIRADA! —anunció Daichi, y sus compañeros lo siguieron.

—¡Oye! ¡Maldito gato! —masculló la hermanastra.

Lucilev se subió a la mesa, revolvió retazos de tela, tiró unas cuantas cosas al piso y descendió para continuar persiguiendo a sus escurridizas presas.

Entre sonidos de alas batiéndose, desesperados chillidos y maquiavélicos maullidos, Hajime corrió, agarró al felino por la cola, le dio cuatro vueltas en el aire y lo defenestró.

—¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL! —vociferó.

Por suerte para Lucilev, la hija de su dueña lo había lanzado por la ventana en el ángulo perfecto para poder sujetarse al tronco del gran roble y evitar estrellarse contra el piso.

Tohru llegó corriendo, intrigada por el bullicio que se oía desde el cuarto de Yachicienta. Los ratoncitos se ocultaron de su visión justo a tiempo.

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! —chilló, indignada a más no poder—. ¡Pero se suponía que Yachicienta no tenía ningún vestido decente! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—¡Hermana Tohru! ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó la inocente chica—. ¿Me veo bien?

Al verla con ese precioso vestido celeste con detalles de gasa y encaje blanco, ese peinado tan sencillo pero que le daba un aire tan elegante, esa expresión de auténtica felicidad en su rostro… ¡Es que, demonios, lucía espléndida! ¡Incluso más que ella misma en sus mejores retratos! Aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Se sintió amenazada. ¿Y si aquello provocaba que su madre se replanteara ciertas cosas y acabara levantándole la prohibición de asistir al baile a esa mocosa estúpida? ¡No podía permitirlo!

Agarró las tijeras que se hallaban sobre la mesa y comenzó a darle tijeretazos a su ropa. Yachicienta gritó, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Tohru le revolvió el cabello con brusquedad, deshaciéndole el peinado. Hajime intervino, hecho una fiera, y le propinó un merecido puñetazo en la cara a su hermana.

—¡Ayyyyy! —se quejó, sobándose la mejilla—. ¡Eso dolió, Hajime tonta!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Kiyoko, quien había sido tan sigilosa que nadie la sintió entrar.

—¡Madrastra! —saltó la empleada.

—Naaada, no pasa nada, es solo que Yachicienta insistía con eso de ir al baile de esta noche, pero nosotras le dijimos que es im-po-si-ble que la acepten con esas pintas.

—¡Maldita mentirosa, yo no he dicho nada!

—¡Es que mírala! —ignoró a Hajime con descaro, apuntando a su hermanastra con el dedo—. ¡Solo tiene esa cosa horrible! Nadie en su sano juicio la dejaría entrar así al palacio —y se largó a reír sin pudor.

—Yachicienta, ya habíamos hablado de este tema. Esta noche te quedarás aquí, cuidando la casa —declaró, insensible—. Y quítate ese vestido, me da urticaria con solo ver lo andrajoso que está.

Justo antes de que la mujer y su hija abandonaran la estancia, Tohru le sacó la lengua a Yachicienta a modo de burla.

La muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso, destruida.

Los ratoncitos salieron de su escondite.

—Pobrecita —la compadeció Yui—. Lo lamentamos tanto por ti…

—Efha mujher hobhible nosh lash paghará.

—¡¿Pero tú no puedes parar de comer, Yukie?! —la reprendió Daichi—. Y tú, Ryuunosuke, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó al notarlo con una expresión boba en el rostro.

—¡N-No! —sacudió la cabeza, hablándose a sí mismo—. ¡No debo dejarme engañar! ¡Ella es el enemigo! ¡El enemigo! —enfatizó—. ¡Por más que su hermosura sea tan inmensa que llegue a parecer casi irreal, no puedo olvidar que no regañó a su maldita hija por arruinar todo nuestro trabajo! —y, tras haber dicho esto, rompió a llorar, frustrado a más no poder.

Los demás ratoncitos guardaron silencio, tan apesadumbrados como él.

Hajime se quedó junto a Yachicienta, intentando consolarla, sin éxito.

—¡Hajime! —lo llamó Kiyoko un rato después desde el cuarto contiguo—. ¡Ve preparándote! ¡Saldremos en veinte minutos!

—Lo lamento, Yachicienta, de verdad… pero sabes que si no voy, me castigará, y sus castigos son terribles. La última vez me azotó con una correa durante media hora…

—No te preocupes por mí, ve con ellas.

—Yachi…

Se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza justo antes de marchar.

De esta manera, Yachicienta se quedó sola, sintiéndose pequeña e insignificante dentro de aquella enorme casa. Esperó a sentir que se cerrara la puerta principal para abandonar su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras, siendo seguida desde cerca por los preocupados ratoncitos, y salió hacia el patio trasero. Se sentó en el suelo de piedra, abrazada a sus rodillas. ¿Qué más daba si se ensuciaba con tierra, barro o lo que fuera? Sus vestiduras estaban ajadas, su cabello era un desastre y aquella noche no iría a ningún sitio ni se reuniría con nadie en especial.

Sollozó.

Todos los animalitos que rondaban por allí se acercaron a ella al percibir su profundo desconsuelo, incluyendo a los polluelos de cuervo que habían ayudado con la confección del vestido.

El ratoncito Ryuunosuke volvió a llorar como condenado. Daichi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, tratando de infundirle ánimos, pese a que también se sentía triste. Yui y Keiji guardaron silencio, dado que estaban muy afectados. Incluso Yukie había dejado de comer… por un rato.

La desdichada chica pensó en lo mucho que quería ir al baile. Había pasado casi diez años dedicándose solo a preparar la comida para su familia y a mantener aquella casa limpia y ordenada. El único contacto que tenía con el mundo exterior eran las veces en las que salía a comprar los víveres que le pedía su madrastra para el hogar, y tenía prohibido tardar demasiado tiempo en cumplir sus encargos, por lo que apenas se relacionaba con otras personas y, debido a ello, no tenía amigos.

Le hacía ilusión pensar en que podría conocer gente nueva en alguna reunión social o evento, sin embargo, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a algo similar. No le interesaba el príncipe, después de todo, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de persona era él. Solo quería tener a alguien con quien compartir…

A lo lejos, escuchó que llegaba el carruaje que llevaría a su madrastra y hermanastras al palacio, y se sintió desgraciada por ser la única que no subiría.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas amargas.

La noche se cernía sobre el reino. El baile comenzaría dentro de poco, y ella no estaría allí.

Durante unos instantes, el canto de los grillos fue el único sonido que ocupó su cabeza y sus pensamientos.

Entonces, de forma totalmente inesperada, se oyó un estallido y a unos palmos de distancia apareció una extraña nube de polvo blanco entre chispas de colores.

Yachicienta y los animalitos quedaron perplejos. Aquello había roto por completo el ambiente.

De la nube emergieron tres siluetas.

—¡Buenas noches, bella doncella! —saludó un joven de cabello oscuro con un largo vestido de color verde manzana.

—¡Hemos venido para ayudarte! —anunció un segundo joven de cabellos grises con ropas azul cielo.

—¡Somos tus…!

—¡SILFOS PADRINOS! —anunciaron a coro los dos, mostrando mucho entusiasmo.

—Vivaaaaa… —habló con desgano un tercer joven, que era rubio y vestía de color rosa pastel.

—¡Yo soy Kuroh! —se presentó el primero.

—¡Yo soy Bokuto! —lo siguió el segundo.

—Y yo, Tsukishima —finalizó el tercero.

Yachicienta se quedó helada.

* * *

 **Nota** **:** Keiji es Akaashi y Yukie es Shirofuku, ambos miembros del Fukurodani (jugador y mánager, respectivamente) Puse esto aquí en caso de que algún lector no reconocera a los personajes.

Espero que no se hayan horrorizado con ciertos cambios de personalidad, el OoC es totalmente intencional xD Lo juro.


End file.
